Thomas Howes (1601-1665)
}} Biography He married about 1630, in England Mary Burr (c1622-1695). They came to New England with two children about 1637. First arriving in Salem, Massachusetts but then moving on quickly to settle Yarmouth. 1st Land Grant for Yarmouth He was among the first to receive a land grant in what became Yarmouth, Massachusetts (1637). Land Grant: Thomas Howes was included in the list of persons to whom land was granted at Mattacheeset: "The names of those to whom the graunt of land at Mattacheeset, now called Yarmouth, is made. Mr Anthony Thacher, Mr Thom: Howes, Mr John Crow, John Coite to be enquired of." He was made a freeman 3 September 1639. 4 He served as constable in 1644 and as representative (to Plymouth Court?) 1652-53, 1658-9 and again in later years. He died there (or in Dennis?) between Oct. 6, 1665 (date of acknowledgement of his will), and Oct. 18, 1665 (date of his inventory). His widow m2 before Aug. 1, 1668, and probably before Feb. 9, 1667-8, as his 4th wife, Gov. Thomas Prence of the Plymouth Colony, and d. in Yarmouth Dec. 9, and was buried Dec. 11, 1695. Marriage & Family He married about 1630, in England Mary Burr (c1622-1695). They came to New England with two children about 1637. # Thomas Howes (1634-1676) - born in England, cooper by trade (see will below) # Joseph Howes (1634-1695) - born in England, # Jeremiah Howes (1637-1708) - mentioned in will # John Howes (1636-) - died young ? / not found in will. # Elizabeth Howes (1641-1711) - not found in will? Will Thomas made his Will 26 September 1665 and acknowledged it on 6 October 1665 in Yarmouth. "The Last Will and Testament of mr Thomas howes of yarmouth late Deceased; exhibited to the Court held att Plymouth the seaventh of March 1665 on the oath of; Mr Anthony Thacher and Mistris Elizabeth Thacher his wife "I Thomas howes weake in body but of sound memory Doe this 26 Day of September Ann°: Dom: 1665 Doe make and ordaine this my last will and Testament in maner & form following "first my Will is that my three sonnes Josepth, Thomas and Jeremy have and hold the lands; both upland and meddow which I have formerly given to each of them and alreddy put each of them in posession of; To them and theire heires and assignes for ever; together with all waies and easments unto them and each pticulare psell of them as now they have them; without any Interuption or molestation of any or each of them or any theire assignes; "further my will is and I Doe give unto Mary my wife my Dwelling house with all other my outhousings whatsoev with all the Lands now in my Posession During her life unlesse shee Change her Condition by marrying her selfe after my Decease unto another man; and then shee shall have onely the thirds of them; "And my will is that shee alsoe have all my moveable goods both within and without after my Debts bee payed att her Dispose for her use and benifitt; provided shee Dispose and give the remaine of them; att her Decease or marriage unto my said Children but in such and such proportions as shee shall see meet; "And my will is and I Doe give and bequeath unto mine eldest sonne Josepth after; mine and my said wifes; Decease all that feild now comonly called the new feild; and all my meddowes therunto adjoyning unto the little brooke that runs Downe towards the nine acrees point; and one halfe pte of the necke called Simpkins necke; from the Cart path as now goeth through the swamp into the said necke on a straight line to the Easter end of the Townes meddow (viz) the easter end and alsoe that meddow which was formerly Sturgises together with all waies and easments with the bounds both uplands and meddow; and every pte and psell of them as now they are; "and I Doe give and bequeath by this my last Will and Testament unto Thomas my second son after mine and my wifes Decease my now Dwelling house with my outhouses and orchyard and all the land according as the old ffence went Downe to the nine acrees springe on the north west side of the said ffence to my son Jeremyes feild with the other pte of said Necke Called Simpkins necke and four acrees of meddow lying and being betwixt the Towne meddow and Ryders meddow; and all the meddow on the Northwest of the said Ryders meddow to the Reedy Creeke together with such waies & easments to the said lands and meddowes and every pte and psell of them as now they are; "provided and my will is that in Consideration of this legacy my said son Thomas teach or cause to bee taught mv grandchild Samuell the Trad of a Cooper; and alsoe att such time as the said Samuell is twelve yeares old hee the said Thomas pay unto him the said Samuell one mare of three yeares old; and alsoe keep and maintaine from time to time the said Dwelling house in good repaire During my said wifes life or widdowhood; "And I Doe give and bequeath unto Jeremiah my youngest son all the upland from the old barrs beyand the barne on the southwest side the said old ffence Downe to the nine acrees Creeke or little brooke before mencioned and all the meddow that lyeth and is between his meddow now in his posession and the aforsaid Reedy Creeke together with the waies and easments to the said lands and every pte and pcell of them as now they are; and the rest of my lands whatsoever not heer nominated and bequeathed I give and leave to my wife to bee Desposed of and given unto my said Children as shee pleaseth att or before her Decease; "And I make and ordaine my said wife sole exequitrix of this my last Will and Testament; and I Doe Intreat and appoint my beloved frinds Mr Anthony Thacher and Robert Denis as feofees in trust to see to the pformance of this my last Will and Testament In witnes wherof I have heerunto sett my hand the Day and yeare abovewritten "Thomas howes "In the prsence of Thomas Thornton Anthony Thacher "These abovewritten being read unto mr Thomas howes the Testator after hee had Considered of the same hee Did the sixt Day of the eight month 1665 owne and acknowlidg that it was his last will and Testament in the prsence of mr Anthony Thacher Mistris Elizabeth Thacher and his owne wife "Testa Anthony Thacher Elizabeth Thacher her Eli : marke "And further Desired that wheras hee had eight acrees of meddow in the meddowes att the basse pond rivers mouth; That the Comittees would exchange it for six acrees late Willam Nicarsons lying in the meddows within Nobscusett beach and if they would Doe it: hee then gave the said six acrees unto his son Josepth after his and his wifes Decease;" The inventory of Thomas Howes' estate was take on October 18, 1665.6 His estate was rather large, with assets of £242 14s and debts of about £23 19s, not including his house and lands. A true and pfect Inventory of all the goods Cattles and houshold stuffe of mr Thomas howes Deceased as it was taken and Apprised the eighteenth of October Ann: Dom: 1665, by us whose names are heer underwritten " References * Thomas Howes (1601-1665)/List of Famous Descendants __SHOWFACTBOX__